Fire's Passion
by Insane Pineapple from Naboo
Summary: What if a young boy's fate was linked to Anakin Skywalker? What if that boy had visions of the future? What do the Jedi really do on Thursdays?
1. Prologue: Alone

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars nor shall I ever.

Dedication: Periwinkle Pineapple, Elvish Fairy, Jedi Takato, Nebula, Skyla Doragono, JoJo

Title: Fire's Passion

Author: Insane Pineapple from Naboo

Summary: A young force-sensitive boy is cast out into the wild, and is hunted far and wide by the Jedi. Why is he forever on the run?

Timeline: Between Phantom of the Menace and Attack of the Clones.

Author's Notes: My schoolwork is a bit hectic right now so updates will vary. Enjoy!

Prologue: Alone

Wind flipped the boy's hair out of his eyes. Normally it would have fallen in his eyes no matter what he might do to it. There was no one around to help him with it since he was alone.

__

Always alone.

His family had abandoned him to a life in the wild out of fear. Fear drove them to leave him in the heat of parish. Fear drove everyone around him away in a forgotten past. Even the smugglers of Correlia would have nothing to do with him. Nobody would listen. Nobody would understand.

He was abandoned by his mother on Endor when he was five. That was when he had gotten his first vision. The vision had been about a young force-sensitive boy on Tatooine winning a pod race. His vision was pushed aside as if a human could never run in a pod race, let alone win one. When word had gotten around that a human boy had actually won a pod race on Tatooine, everyone wanted him for himself or herself. However, when his next vision cam about everyone wanted to banish him. War was foretold by him, and even though it was yet to come to pass denial and fear spread like wildfire. 

A council meeting had decided that he would be cast out into the jungles to starve and eventually die. An enemy of the Republic destroyed the planet of Riverie within the next five years. Warnings shouldn't be taken likely he had tried to tell them. 

__

Tried and failed.

This after he had been cast out into the wild at age four visions became more frequent even though he stayed away from talking life forms as much as possible. He had traveled from Endor to Corellia on his first attempt to stay in a warm home. At age ten he was still cast away by the smugglers of Smuggler's Central. It didn't matter that none of them knew about his visions; they all knew something wasn't quite right about him.

__

Alone once more.

Living off anything from rats to rotten apples, fourteen-year-old Lyon never starved because of his need for survival. Lyon knew he had to survive in order to fulfill his destiny. A destiny that could not foretold by any other. The power of the Jedi and the Sith flowed at his fingertips, but neither could find him. Growing up in the wild refined his reflexes and cloaking abilities. Tapping into the power of one Anakin Skywalker had taught him many other Jedi techniques as well. 

__

Survival.

Survival had come in many forms, as did any way of life. A spaceship had finally been found around his seventh birthday. Jobs varied from kitchen work to running errands to help pay for the fuel. Whatever was left of that money (which wasn't much) was either used for food or savings in case of an emergency. Clothes had also been bought by these few earnings. 

Lyon could never stay in one place for too long in the fear of being found out by the Jedi or Sith. They would try to use him in the war to come, and if he wasn't careful the visions would slowly drive him insane. As it was he could barely block some of them out. Some of the nastier ones, he prevented them from happening in his secretive way. 

Once, he had actually been paid for saving a life. Word had traveled fast about the strange boy who saved a village from near destruction, and he nearly had a run in with Obi Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker themselves. They were now hot on his trail, and only his visions kept him from being caught.

__

Sacrifice and despair.

A woman had been sacrificed to save that village and he had mourned for hours afterward. Nothing could have been done to save her life though, as he was just one person unlike the Jedi Knights and their apprentices. Nothing could prepare him for the loss he felt every time he let someone die to save another. He was one the run and nothing would stop him from completing the destiny he had started at the beginning. 

Author's Notes: Was that short? I can't quite tell. Oh well, that's what I get for leaving my notebook paper at home. Would anyone like to beta this for me? The next chapter should be out soon enough. Don't worry, I'll bring in all of the usual characters next chapter. Well, I can just hope for reviews, So read and review for me please. Ja ne ~Insane Pineapple from Naboo


	2. Chapter 1: Hunted

Disclaimer: See prologue.

Thanks: To Jo Jo and Obi-WansPadawan for betaing this for me.

Author's Notes: **Important: Yes, I know that the stormtroopers are the clones in Attack of the Clones, but now they are coming before that. I wouldn't do that to the trilogy unless it was important to the plotline.**

Fire's Passion: Chapter 1: Hunted

_In the vision he may come,_

_To a vision he may pass,_

_In a blaze of which he's from,_

_To a destiny that will surpass._

_A force known by few,_

_Will come to define,_

_The fortune of two,_

_That will intertwine._

_Thy souls divide,_

_But presences are still felt,_

_By the rules they do not abide,_

_For as long as they have dwelt._

_The prophet awoke before the morning light,_

_As the one slowly falls into the dark,_

_Their paths cross into the night,_

_The key being in the Keeper's mark…._

Lyon shot up out of his fading sleep as the last line of the prophecy repeated itself over and over again.  It had been a long time since he had had a prophetic dream about himself.  A very long time indeed. The air around him shimmered to the trained eye.  Lyon shuddered AT the thought of his destiny being tied to another's.  If destiny wanted him, it was going to be in for a rough ride. 

After refreshing himself, Lyon stared into the mirror to find out just what had become of him.  Piercing green eyes glared back at him as his wet, chestnut brown hair fell into his eyes.  As wild as it may be, his hair had to be cut every month or so. His pocketknife WAS useful in many ways, after all. Shaking his head, he went about dressing in his usual simple attire. His boots were caked in the mud that he had traveled through yesterday to enter the city gates.

_A light frost had covered the ground, Lyon noted as he stepped outside of his small shelter. Yavin truly lived up to its name as the 'planet of life'. Squirrellets scattered around the rivers, breaking the ice for a quick drink, and casa birds hopped from tree to tree as the dawn approached. He hadn't meant to stay on the planet for more than a few weeks, but those weeks had soon turned into months, and he still hadn't left. Besides, the money was good here, and no trouble had arisen as of yet. _

_Signs of Warning_

He entered the newly built door to his employer's hut. It was on the outskirts of Nazda, and a safe distance away in case of future problems. The Kylarien greeted him with a smile and an errand.

 "Lyon, I need you to take this to the pub on Cross Corner. It seems as if we might have some unexpected company later," his employer ordered with a malicious glint in his coal black eyes. 

Lyon didn't quite notice these warning signs as he answered, "Yes, milord. I'll be back on the nigh." He accepted the package from Carleen, and backtracked out the door. Most shops weren't open until noon, but the pub was a whole 'nother story. 

"Hurry back! You don't know what they'll do to ya if you're late," Carleen shouted after him. "It's me you're talking about here. I'll be back as soon as I can," Lyon threw over his shoulder as he broke into a brisk jog. 

Warning bells should have went off at the 'they' Carleen had mentioned, but Lyon passed it off as the unexpected company he would soon meet. How right he was. The morning light was just starting to shine down upon the stone path and few people were up and about as he entered the gates to the inner city. With the package under his right arm, Lyon rounded the corner to Cross Corner, only to stop dead in his tracks.

_Screams of Fear_

Stormtroopers were ransacking the stores, dragging the residents out by their forearms. Most were still in their sleepware, or were only half-conscious. Hoping he hadn't been seen yet, he ducked into the nearest alley. Fires lighted the narrow streets of Cross Corner, and the residents' screams of fear and pain pierced his ears. More than once he had run-ins with stormtroopers, but not of this magnitude. He also knew their methods of torture well, since he had almost been subjected to several kinds of it. 

He had neither the strength nor power to flush out the well-known enemies. Twenty or thirty he could easily handle with a weapon. Fifty, he could not even begin to handle. Torn between saving the lives of the innocent, and fulfilling his employer's errand, Lyon broke into a dead run towards the pub's back door. The innocent's screams followed him at every turn he took, echoing inside the walls of his mind.

Luckily, the back alleys had yet to be found, and he entered through the back entrance of the pub. Hearing voices floating through the 'Employees Only' door, he stopped and put his ear on the door. "The package will be here soon, Milord. The errand boy is trustworthy enough, by most standards," Tom, the old bartender, gasped out as if in a death grip. A dark shadow passed over his mind, and he shuddered from the evil he felt there.

"He had better be trustworthy. Both of your pathetic lives depend on it," a general of the soon-to-be Empire spat out. Lyon's eyes widened in panic as he scrambled back out the back door. His employer's words finally sunk into his brain and hit rock bottom. _"It seems as if we might have some unexpected guests later on." It must have happened sooner than later, Lyon thought dryly. _

_Betrayed and hunted again. _

Getting back to the small shelter proved to be more than challenging. The only way that wasn't guarded by more than six stormtroopers was the rooftops. It wasn't the safest or fastest way to go normally, but he didn't have much of a choice. He cursed himself mentally for not having a weapon as he was spotted. Things just got a little more complicated then as several started shooting at him. 

Since he didn't see anything that resembled a weapon in sight, he was forced to use techniques he had learned from Anakin's training and the street fighting he had taught himself. Lyon waited until the nearest one tried to land a punch on him, before sweeping the feet out from under the stormtrooper and getting a hold of the stormtroopers blaster. It felt naturally to him as he aimed at the closest stormtroopers and fired.

Two fell immediately and three soon followed. Jumping off the last rooftop, his mind ran wild with thoughts of betrayal. Landing as agile as a cat, he ran blindly for the trees. In his shelter, he grabbed everything he would need to relocate elsewhere. Throwing his short supply of necessities in a large bag, he hurried past the terrified animals. He dragged his belongings towards the back of the rocks near his old shelter.

With a thought, the door to his small X-Wing sprung open so that he could jump inside. Blaster bolts followed him through the door while he started the ship up. Having worked on it for the last few months, it purred like a kitten. He was long gone before any enemy ship could be deployed.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the galaxy……

Fourteen-year-old bowed before the holo image of Master Yoda. He was happy enough now that he could move objects at least three feet with his mind, but his joy sometimes led to disrespecting his elders by accident. "Tell Master Obi Wan, go to Yavin immediately, he must. Reinforcements will be there soon, they will," Yoda's voice floated in the air. "Yes, Master Yoda," Anakin said passively, and bowed once. 

The image was cut off as he left the room to find his mentor and friend. Anakin finally found himself inside of the training room. Not wanting to disturb him, Anakin waited as Obi Wan slowly came out of his deep trance. "What is it, my young padawan?" Obi Wan asked as he cracked one eye open. "Master Yoda says that we are needed in Yavin immediately," Anakin answered as he ran a hand through his short, blonde hair. "Then by all accounts, set course for Yavin."

Author's Notes: I guess I'll just have to bring in the Jedi Council next chapter. Hope you liked, and I'll be seeing you soon. Review please! Ja ne ~Insane Pineapple from Naboo


	3. Chapter 2: The Secret Meeting Place of t...

Author's Notes: Klutzyputzy has to be added to my list of dedications since she is technically my 200th reviewer for Changing History. You will also soon come to find that my sense of humor is *cough, cough* different than other peoples.

Fire's Passion: Chapter 2: The Secret Meeting Place (of the Jedi Council)

*On Corosaunt, Jedi Council Chambers*

Yoda was bored. It was time for the secret meeting every Thursday night, and they were extraordinarily late due to the fact that they were still debating the trade dispute on Hoth. It was a problem that could be easily solved by just sending a Jedi Knight to the planet, but every single one was off on a more important matter. This would have to be finished tomorrow. He had important matters to attend to!

"Meeting is adjourned until tomorrow, it is. Gone on long enough, this has. Secret meeting started without us, it has," Yoda announced in an orderly fashion. The members of the Jedi Council bowed as they filed out of the room. 

"Yoda, we must engage in a simple setup. If we lead them on too soon, they will be on to our carefully laid out plans. They mustn't know what we are doing if still value our titles," Mace Windu said from behind Yoda.

"Catch on, they will not. Use mind control abilities, we will not. Research, we have done. Enough, it will have to be," Yoda answered as he wobbled towards the door. 

"But will our knowledge of this be enough?" Mace Windu pondered out loud as they made their way slowly towards the nearest Jedi taxi.

"Thus far it has been," Yoda answered the rhetorical question. They must get there before it was too late and they were wasting time. Windu opened the door, and they clamored in.

"The usual, gentlemen?" Seth the taxi boy asked. His usual customers paid him well.

"Yes, and hurry. We are late enough as it is without traffic," Mace Windu bid him to hurry through the 18 o'clock traffic.

They pulled into the local Taco Bell exactly fifteen minutes later. Having a backroom inside a popular had its advantages to both the Jedi and the restaurant. It served its purposes well for it did. 

"Will all contestants for the weekly Debate Team Competition please come to front?" A booming voice rang out over the chatter. All talking immediately stopped as the Jedi Council assembled on one side of the stage, and the nearest bounty hunters assembled on the other side of the stage.

"Alright, fellow debaters. We need this one for the home team. If we win this one, we're one step closer to winning this year's title," Fendor, captain of the Jedi debators, announced in his leadership voice.

Rearranging last minute noted, they got in their places as the turned to face their competitors. The bounty hunters grinned back at them as the issue was announced over the intercom.

"This week's topic is 'The Best Way to Bore Your Enemy to Tears'".

*Meanwhile, on the other side of the galaxy, somewhere between Yavin and Elspeth*

__

Floating

Lyon floated around in space for as long as he could possibly linger. It had been a close encounter, and if he waited for too long, he was going to get caught by the approaching Jedi. Long did he want to taste the freedom of peace.

Lyon just wanted to float in his cocoon of solitary for eternity. It was calm was he was alone, for he could always feel the spirits of time and future approaching. His next vision was almost overwhelming as he braced himself against the panel.

__

Smoke assaulted his senses as he stepped into dawn's light. The smoke stung his eyes as he stepped deeper into the fiery pit of doom. The walls were closing in on his mind as rain poured down around him. Not a single drop of that water touched him as he looked farther down the road.

Not a single person was left untouched by the raid that destroyed all. Burn marks scorched the skin of the few lucky ones that had not been killed or taken captive. The clothes of woman were in a disheveled state as the few young children clung to their billowing, torn, and ragged skirts. 

No man was left alive as the dead ones lined the streets with their eyes open in pure horror. Mechanical laughter rang about and echoed through the broken walls of the once whole houses. No tear was spared as Lyon turned pale in the morning light that gave no shine.

The people of Hyllyard City, Myrkr, had little hope to stopping what was to come for Lyon was nowhere near Myrkr and could never make it in time. Their blood was spilled in vain as Lyon turned away from the destruction that was caused on the helpless city of fugitives and smugglers.

Neglect

The package that Lyon was supposed to deliver lay forgotten as he finally shed tears for the lives that would be lost by the approaching dawn. The package was a key point in saving the lives of those few who were not dead as of yet, but Lyon wouldn't know this until self-pity completely took over his toned framed. 

*On Yavin, aka the battle ground*

__

Carelessness

Anakin Sywalker gasped as guilt and grief suddenly filled him. With the link that Lyon left open, all of Lyon's feelings were completely overpowering Anakin's own senses. Anakin almost fainted out of shock that the feelings were sending through his body. He swayed, and his master caught him before he caught the ground. The look of worry on Obi Wan's face was the last thing he saw before world went blurry.

Author's Notes: If you want to be debate show *grins* just tell me the name you want to use and whether you want to be a bounty hunter or a Jedi. I desperately need candidates. I have an interesting way of mixing humor with drama, don't I? Anyway, Review please and I think I might just start answering questions and comment left for me. 

Skyla Doragano: It's my thanks to you for reading and reviewing my last story. I hope you enjoy my odd sense of humor in this as well. 

Jo Jo: It wasn't your fault, my computer cut out the last half a page that I typed up. I can't imagine why……..

Ashley: I'm glad you do. I hope to hear from you in the future.

Obi-WansPadawan: I'm experimenting with the writing styles thing. My last story was completely based on the point of view. 


	4. Chapter 3: Round 1

Author's Notes: Hi yall! After my dormant brain finally came back to life, I'm here to write again. As you might have noticed, I updated six stories before this one so that I could come up with ideas. Thank you to Skyla Doragono, JoJo, Tory, and Dani for their characters.  
  
Fire's Passion: Chapter 3: Round 1  
  
*Inside Taco Bell on Coruscant*  
  
The host's booming voice echoed around the now silent backroom. Most bets had been placed, and the opponents stood facing each other with fierce determination. Skyla Doragono, Wingadodo, and Earendil stood glaring at Hoojo Vajac from across the platform. Hoojo Vajac just grinned back at them with a bounty hunter's confidence. The host beckoned the bodyguards forward to stand in between the adversaries. After what had happened last time, bodyguards were extremely necessary.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
The host ducked under his floating podium as blastor shots fired about the room. The Jedis had their lightsabers drawn as the citizens of Coruscant fired randomly at an imposing Jedi. Chairs went flying as the bets were called off due to an unfair match (aka, the Jedi's mind control ability).  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
The host shuddered. They did not need a repeat of last week's performance. They almost had to relocate due to the extensive damage. Only after paying for the damage with the Jedi's winnings were they allowed to come back. Of course, the Jedi weren't too happy about this (being an understatement), but they cooled off after the host had threatened to have them disqualified for the rest of the season.  
  
"Welcome to the weekly debate. This week's match is the Jedi vs. the Bounty Hunters. Who will first representing the Jedi team?" After a few seconds, Earendil stepped forward. "Very well, Earendil. You may now begin," The host stated diplomatically as he hit the timer.  
  
"The most efficient way to bore your enemy to tears is to do the following things." Earendil said as she focused all of her Jedi power on a time drift and was pulled through (for more information on this see Changing History: Chapters 1 & 2). Earendil stumbled out into the year 2003 at the front doors to a school, in a small town called Rustburg, in the large state of Virginia, on a planet known as Earth, in the Milky Way galaxy.  
  
Earendil waves to the secretary as she passes through the office and goes up another flight of stairs. A passing newby is caught tripping up the stairs while skipping class. Having gone up and down the same hall for fifteen minutes straight, he had no mind of watchful teachers on their planning period. Earendil slipped into the second classroom on the right and knocked out the unsuspecting civics teacher. Catching onto another time drift, Earendil was pulled back a long time ago in a galaxy far far away.. (it's always four dots after away if you haven't noticed.)  
  
*Meanwhile, on Yavin..Anakin*  
  
Relief..  
  
...  
  
..was something that was beyond Anakin's grasp. Nausea filled him with a sense of guilt. What had he done to deserve this? Whatever was happening to him, it hurt like hell. Rampaging turreks were parading on the inside of his head. His vision was blank as voices swam all around him. There was too much light, but voicing this complaint was near impossible with the vocal cords so tight on the inside of his throat.  
  
  
  
Stop  
  
The images scrolling on the inside of his eyelids won't stop. Flashes of death and pain, past and alternate futures flooded into his view. He wasn't seeing these things from his own point of view, but the feelings of guilt and regret were so real that they might as well have been his own.  
  
Let go  
  
I'll succumb to the darkness that has long since taken me. I'll block out the images that will haunt me for the rest of my days in this universe. Whoever is linking this bond will have to sever it before I go insane. Images of one village on a planet long since destroyed keeps repeating itself over and over again in my mind's eye. I think that maybe this is a clue to the mystery yet unsolved.  
  
*Still floating around somewhere*  
  
of blonde moments  
  
Lyon banged his head against the control panel for the third time that night. He had let go of his emotions, which were strong enough to knock out a Hutt. Anakin would be out for days, since they were directly linked. He could be tracked if he wasn't careful, but the link he had created could not be destroyed until they were old enough to control the power that they contained.  
  
Frustration  
  
Lyon slammed his forehead down upon the control panel once more. If he was tracked, he could stay on the run forever. Eventually, he would have to turn around and face the ones who found him to be worthy enough prey. But this was neither the time nor the place for that kind of confrontation.  
  
On the run  
  
Lyon hit the hyperdrive that was set for another galaxy entirely. If he ran out of fuel, he could always work at a refueling company for a short while. It was not as if a stop at a smuggler's station would leave much of a trail if the Jedi didn't try any of their famous mind tricks..  
  
Author's Notes: Guys? Hello? Anyone out there? I need a few more bounty hunters and maybe a host. Tell me what you think. Any suggestions for a bounty hunter prospect on this debate? Ja ne ~Insane Pineapple from Naboo 


End file.
